In the current situation, the patients take medicine regularly or when they feel uncomfortable in their bodies. When the patients take the medicine, the medicine must be delivered into the patients' body or blood vessel by oral or injection. The patient must carry a therapeutic drug or an injection tool anytime and anywhere. While in a case of missing a drug treatment, it may cause irreparable harm to the patient. In addition, since the patient must carry the therapeutic drug or the injection tool anytime and anywhere, it is very inconvenient in life or to go out.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a micro pump to address the above-mentioned issues in prior arts. By utilizing the micro pump, it benefits to meet the requirement of detecting the physical condition of the patient at anytime and anywhere and immediately delivering the therapeutic drug into the human blood.